Something Different
by Abelsov
Summary: After an accident in Potions, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione find themselves in an unknown place with know knowledge of how to get out. [HarryDraco][RonHermione]We may continue this, but at the moment we've hit a case of writer's block. Sorry!


Skye: Hi, everyone! This is Something Different, the first fanfic by TwinAtmosphere!

Skylar: Thanks for taking time to read this!

Disclaimer: We don't own anything regarding Harry Potter. It's too bad, really.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi, slash, boy-on-boy, whatever you wanna call it. Don't like, don't read.

**Something Different**

**Chapter 1**

**Something New**

"You're kidding me."  
"Sorry, mate, I have no idea what happened."  
"Oh no, oh no, what are we going to do? How'd we get here? Where is _here_, anyway? How are we going to get back? Oh, this is all your fault, Ron!"  
Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had been in the dark, foul-smelling dungeon called a Potions classroom about 20 minutes previously, listening to Snape complain about their work and take points from Gryffindor. The ever-annoying Draco Malfoy had been relentlessly hissing insults at them under his breath, attempting to provoke one of the three Gryffindors into attacking him, which he had succeded in doing.  
Ron had been the one to snap when Malfoy had whispered a particular sentance using the words "Mudblood", "Granger", "pompus", and "know-it-all". The tall redhead had grabbed his wand, told Malfoy to shove his wand up his ass, and then... They were here.  
It wasn't like anywhere Harry had ever been. It was a lush, green forest, free of all human intervention; even in the fading light, the surroundings were beautiful. They were standing in a clearing, which was good; everything else was wild and overgrown, so much that you wouldn't be able to see anything unless it was directly in front of your face. All around were trees, giant firs, sturdy elms, even a few wispy willows next to a small stream at the edge of the clearing. There were bushes everywhere, and flowers of every color imaginable. A pleasant, yet slightly overpowering, scent wafted from a patch of bright gold flowers. It reminded Harry of strong honey or syrup. He could hear the chirping of birds; looking up, he saw four red cardinals perched high in the branches of a mighty oak. Another sound reached his ears; a squirrel was chittering to its mate as it left their home in search of food.  
Something rustled the bushes behing a few daisies. Ron and Hermione didn't notice, they were absorbed in squabbling about how to get out of the place. Harry watched the bush intently. It did not move, however, the one to the right of it it did. Harry fixed his eyes on the bushes. Whatever -or, whoever- was moving the bushes was about his own size, and most likely not a threat to them.  
The argument between his two best friends had grown very loud at this point. Harry was inwardly thinking that, if it came to a duel, Hermione had better watch out. Ron was the only one among them that could legally use a wand right now.  
Someone called out.  
The three teenagers froze.  
Whoever had called did so again. This time, the trio heard the words being spoken.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" said the voice, sounding... scared?  
"Should we answer?" Harry whispered to his friends.  
"I dunno," replied the freckled boy uneasily. The brunette nodded in agreement.  
"Hello? Anyone?"  
The voice belonged to a boy, probably their age. There was a definite note of fright in the voice... Harry was sure he had heard it before. Then he remembered, from his first detention ever, a young Slytherin's protest:  
_**"We can't go in there! There are werewolves...!"**_  
"Malfoy?" he called tenatively. Ron and Hermione stared at him like he was crazy.  
"Potter?" came the confused reply.  
A bluish-green bush in front of them shook violently, there was a cracking of branches, and a disheveled Draco Malfoy tumbled out into the clearing before them. The Slytherin boy was a mess. His black robes were torn and caked with dirt, he had red scratches on his face and hands, his usually neat blonde hair was mussed up, and his pale face was flushed.  
Harry's rival got to his feet slowly. It looked to Harry as if his classmate was going to cry.  
"So you ended up here, too," Harry stated, restarting the conversation.  
"Yeah." Malfoy looked down at his feet uncomfortably.  
There was a pause, each waiting for the other to say something else.  
The blonde broke the silence. "Erm... Potter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, um... I-I know I've been a total ass for as long as I've known you, but...er..." He trailed off, biting his lip; Harry thought he saw the beginnings of a tear.  
Harry grinned nervously, seeing what the boy wanted. "You can stay with us if you want. It's better to stick together, right?"  
Draco looked into the other's eyes. "Thanks..." he said, before collapsing into Harry's arms.  
"...That's awkward."  
"Stuff it, Ron," Harry responded, blushing.

It was almost midnight now, according to Ron's watch. They were still stuck in the unknown forest: one barely legal adult, an underaged but genius witch, and two underaged wizards, one of whom was unconsious. Ron and Hermonie had set up camp... well, Hermione had given Ron a quick lesson on conjuring items. So, their camp consisted of two sleeping bags and a medium-sized fire. With the exception of Draco, who had passed out awhile ago, none of them were sleeping. The Gryffindors were sitting around their fire, talking softly as not to wake their sleeping companion.  
"Will he be okay?" asked Harry worriedly for the fifth time, glancing at the pale-faced boy.  
Hermione sighed in exasperation. "_Yes_, Harry, he'll be fine. I already told you, he only has a slight fever and was most likely delirious. He probably just fainted from exauhstion, so he'll be up by tomorrow morning."  
"Christ, Harry, if I didn't know you, I'd say you had a crush going on!"  
"Stuff it, Ron," Harry said, blushing for the second time that night. His best friend grinned and the bespectacled Gryffindor turned more toward the flickering flames.  
_**Why did I get flustered when Ron said that?**_Harry thought, absentmindedly prodding the fire with a stick he had found somewhere, _**It's not like I'm gay or anything, right? So... why do I feel odd whenever he's mentioned? He's always hated me... that's not about to change. But... why?**_  
"Harry?"  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
His thoughts were cut short by Hermione's attempts to get his attention. "Oh. Sorry. I'm fine, just zoned out. What's up?"  
"We have to decide on our sleeping arrangements."  
"Huh? Why?"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, we only have two sleeping bags. We're going to have to pair up."  
"I'll go with Hermione," Ron voulenteered quickly. Harry raised his eyebrows at the redhead and Ron shrugged, turning red.  
"Oh... Harry, do you mind sharing with Malfoy? I-I know it's not really... ethical... of either of you, but..."  
"Er... no, it's fine, Hermione, I don't mind that much."  
"Really? Okay then... Well, I think we should go to bed now, it's pretty late..."  
"Yeah, probably," Ron agreed."G'night, then," Harry said."G'night," his friends replied.Harry climbed into the sleeping bag next to Draco. The other's back was to him, and his light blonde hair brushed the black-haired boy's face. _**He looks so innocent when he sleeps...**_Harry thought, smiling a bit. _**He has such pretty hair...**_  
The Boy Who Lived mentally slapped himself. This was Draco Malfoy he was thinking about! His long-term rival who blatently, absolutley hated his guts!_**He smells nice...**_  
Harry rolled over so he was back-to-back with Malfoy. _**My inner consiousness is messing with my head...**_  
His last thought before sleep took him was: _**I sorta like this...**_

Draco Malfoy woke up at 6:00 a.m. sharp, just like he would any other day. He yawned, sat up, streched, then realized he was cold. How strange. His dorm wasn't usually this cold, especially in May... Then he remembered. He had been wandering, afraid and lost, in that accursed forest when he had been found by Harry Potter and friends. The last thing that his memory had recorded happening was himself gazing into Harry's beautiful green eyes and thanking him...then darkness.Draco mentally kicked himself. _**HARRY POTTER IS NOT BEAUTIFUL IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, AND I AM NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, GAY!!!**_he shouted inwardly. Once he was done kicking his inner thoughts around, he examined his surroundings.  
There was a fire to his left that had almost burnt itself out. Across from that, Granger and Weasley were cuddling each other in their sleep. _**Ah, love,**_ commented his inner voice. _**You shut up! **_Draco thought. He looked away from the couple, to his right, and saw something that almost made him pass out again.  
Harry was sleeping peacefully next to him, glasses clutched tightly in one hand. Draco's breath caught in his throat. _**He looks like an angel...  
No! I can't think that about him!  
But he seems so peaceful.**_  
Draco leaned down and touched the boy's hair. It was soft, like he had imagined.  
_**I didn't imagine that!**_  
He jerked his hand back. The movement caused Harry to mumble in his sleep. "Stay here... Draco..."  
The pale boy blushed and looked up at the sky. _**Oh God... does he like me?  
No, Draco, don't even start!  
But... the way he said it... It sounded like he needed me...**_  
Draco quietly left the sleeping bag. He needed to get his mind off of Potter before he did anything stupid. He paced around the fire, attemting to sort out his thoughts. He was a Slytherin, for God's sake, even a _friendship _with a Gryffindor was forbidden, never mind _that_ kind of a relationship.  
_**Godric Gryffindor was best friends with Salazar Slytherin...**_  
The blonde quickly shook his head to clear it of the thought. A relationship between him and Harry was out of the question, no matter what Hufflepuff fangirls said. He, Draco Malfoy, was not gay.  
_**Bisexual, then?  
No! Never!  
You can't go against your true nature.**_  
"Hmph. Whatever." he said out loud, sitting down near the charred remains of the fire. He poked the grayish, sad-looking ashes with a stick he had found and sighed. Ever since third year his mind had been occupied with odd, random thoughts of Harry James Potter. When it had started, the thoughts had kept along the lines of: "I'd like to be more friendly with him..." and "I wonder if he would like me if I stopped being mean?". However, now that he was older, his mind (try as he might to stop it) leaned more towards "Oh, his eyes are really pretty..." and "I wonder if he's gay?". Draco also found himself blushing when Harry glanced at him with his sparkling emerald eyes, no matter what the circumstances. He didn't exactly know why he was attracted to the raven-haired Gryffindor, he simply... _was_.  
_**Stupid hormones, making me go crazy.**_  
Someone was stirring. The Slytherin boy igonred whoever it was as they yawned (loudly), stood up, nearly fell over, and made their way lazily over to Draco.  
"Morning." Harry said, stifiling a second yawn.  
"Mm." The other grunted in response, still staring into the makeshift firepit.  
The Boy Who Lived stared grogglily into space, looking as if he was going to fall over.  
"Sit."  
"Hmm?"  
"Sit down, Potter, or you're going to fall over."  
"Mmkay," Harry said blearily, following the command and sitting to Draco's right. The two sat in silence for awhile, then Harry spoke.  
"'Hey... your name means 'dragon', huh?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
"Haha, it fits you."  
Draco thought the other boy was a little out of it. "You're not a morning person, are you?" he said, a bit gruffly.  
"Nah, but... hey, I like bananas, didya know...?"  
"Er, no, I didn't...hey!"  
Gryffindor's Golden Boy had just passed out on Malfoy's shoulder and was begining to snore slightly. Draco himself was blushing furiously, although he was not displeased at this sudden turn of events. He sat still for a bit, as not to wake his classmate. Alas, the itch to move was upon him, and he just happend to find that playing with Potter's soft black hair was the most amusing thing he could do at the time.  
It was very peaceful, sitting beside the object of his affections in the tranquil wood. The birds had not yet woken to sing their morning song, the squirrels were absent from the tree branches, and the morning dew sparkled in the early morning sunlight. Draco smiled, as did Harry beside him. The blonde could not recall a time when he had ever felt so content.


End file.
